


Meet Me Out Back

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what my brain decided Robert was thinking during his confrontation with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> "Another fic?" I hear you ask, "Why are you spoiling us?" 
> 
> Insomnia. That is the answer. 
> 
> So, I apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes and comments are always greatly appreciated.

Robert couldn't believe it when his phone buzzed with a message from Aaron. Blowing off Victoria as politely as he could, so he could go and see Aaron. The hope building in his chest, along with the feeling of happiness. Aaron was home and Robert could finally breathe again, knowing he'd done the right thing. He'd brought justice for the man he loved and helped his brother out at the same time. He was changing. He was becoming a better person and he hoped Aaron had realised. 

Walking up behind the pub, trying to hardest to act like he wasn't nervous. The words "don't blow it" on repeat in his head as he stepped up in front of Aaron, "So.. Here we both are. Me back in the land of the living and you back in the land of the free," He teased.

Robert knew he'd fucked up already by the look on Aaron's face and when he asked, "It's all still a big joke to you, innit?" Solidifying it further.  
Welcome Sugden. 

The only word he could find in that moment was a hurt and offended, "No," He started, before back tracking. He needed to make this better. Wanted to make Aaron know he really did care, "No. I'm.. I'm really glad I got you out," 

Robert knew when Aaron started speaking again that the younger man hadn't brought him here in hopes of reconciliation, like Robert had hoped.  
"What are you talking about? I should never have been there in the first place. I did nothing wrong," Aaron had practically growled at him. 

How could he make things better from here? He wasn't sure he could.  
"Well you're here now. Isn't that the main thing?" The laugh he received in reply showed him that he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. He couldn't win. There was no way he was going to win. He felt like he should give up. Had he lost Aaron forever? The thought filled him with a sense of dread so much stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"Why am I getting the impression I should be grateful here?" Had been snarked back at him. It didn't take long before Robert began feeling defensive. This wasn't working. This wasn't what he'd hoped for when he'd gotten that text from Aaron. 

"What? Would you have rather I just left you in there?" He'd found himself saying before he could stop himself. He knew in that moment he was done for, but he couldn't bring himself to admit defeat. 

"What are you playing at? What took you so long to tell the police it wasn't me anyway?" He had thrown back at him from the man who was getting angrier by the minute. Those words struck him hard. Had Aaron forgotten what had happened? Had he forgotten that Robert had almost died? He knew the hurt those words had caused was nothing compared to what Aaron had been through at his hands, so maybe he deserved this. Was this Aaron punishing him? 

"I nearly died, Aaron," Robert stated, a look of hurt and disbelief on his face directed at his once lover. "So excuse me if I'm not exactly trying to fire on all cylinders," He attempted to compensate. It wasn't working. Couldn't he do anything right? 

When Aaron turned towards him once more with a look of pure venom, "Or maybe you were trying to mess with my head. Again," Had been directed at him, while all Robert could do was look at him in shock. Did Aaron really believe this? If he had remembered who it was, if he'd been awake and had known, he would never have let that happen. "Show me the great Robert Sugden's still got all this power over me," 

Robert shook his head in disbelief, one last attempt at making this right. He couldn't let Aaron walk away again, couldn't face Aaron walking away from him again. 'Please don't mess this up' was all he could think. "No. I swear, Aaron," He sighed, an expression of confusion on his face, "Why're you being like this?" 

The words that were spat back had hit him hard. A mantra of "he doesn't mean it" replaying over and over in his head as Aaron's words sank in. "I've been to hell and back because of you," He'd said, once again staring at Aaron is disbelief and hurt. "Please don't walk away," He though, thinking his prayers had been answered when Aaron had began to walk away before he'd turned back.  
"And I meant what I said at the Courts. I hate you and nothing you can do will change that," 

Oh.

If anything else was said after that, Robert couldn't hear it over the sound of his heart shattering. All he could do was watch Aaron walk away from him again. Wishing he'd never decided to get his hopes up. He should have known Aaron's intentions of their meeting wasn't what he'd hoped it would be. The happy and hopeful mood he'd felt earlier, replaced with that of hurt and heart break. 

Was this how Aaron had felt all the times Robert had hurt him and had broken his heart? This was pay back. Was Aaron playing on the fact he knew Robert loved him, striking him where he knew it would hurt the most? 

He needed to make this right. He didn't care what Aaron said. He was going to change it. He was going to make sure Aaron loved him again. He was going to make sure he changed, become the man Aaron deserved. Robert knew it wouldn't be easier trying to win Aaron round, but when did Robert Sugden ever back down from a challenge?


End file.
